Grubby
Grubba "Grubby" Bloodclaw is a young orc hunter who lost her parents during the Horde's escape from Durnholde Keep. She became a ward of Orgrimmar and dedicated herself to helping build the city alongside her trusted companion, a mountain lion named Shatterclaw. History At the age of nine, I escaped. My parents had kept me hidden from the jailers of Durnholde; typically a child would have been separated from their parents in the Alliance internment camps. Or maybe the jailers knew and didn't care. My memory of the event is hazy to this day, yet all so crystal clear. When Thrall led the prison break, we lagged behind. My father was feeble—he had sustained constant assault from the human slavedrivers, and his leg still suffered a recent wound. We kept to the trail as best as possible, through the forested stretches of northern Hillsbrad. Yet, as we struggled along, we were besieged. Two enormous bears had been ushering their cubs across our path, and our presence enraged them. They reared toward my beleaguered parents, and while mama and papa tried their best to slay the beasts, they were mauled before me. I had grown old enough to know what was happening, without really understanding how to know it. At first all I could do was cry, as the bears moved toward me. I heard a rustle from the underbrush, and a flash of fur leapt forward. There she was: a once-starved mountain lion we had secretly nursed to health in Durnholde, come back for me. I could see her front paw, still missing two digits from the trap she likely triggered as a kitten. Shatterclaw, I had named her. Her presence rallied me to action. I howled and grabbed the nearest rock, lunging toward the wounded bears with my animal companion. I still wonder if I would have been able to defeat them without my parents' sacrifice. Nevertheless, the bears fell before me and Shatterclaw, shortly before a contingent returned from Thrall's escape party. And as I had named my faithful partner, so too did they name me: Bloodclaw, first of my name, the child who slew two behemoths. We traveled west, to the land Thrall called Durotar. Other orcs tried at first to adopt me, but I forged my own path. I took to the way of the hunter, stalking prey with Shatterclaw for my growing tribe. "Here comes little grubby Grubba," they would chuckle, as I slinked back to Orgrimmar covered in the bodies—and stench—of my daily hauls. As my scent spread, so did my new nickname, Grubby. They could smell me from a mile away, they would claim. Told me that it didn't help a hunter to be sensed so far away. I disagree. I think it gives a better challenge. A challenge and a warning. Current Events The tales of tomorrow have yet to unfold. Return at a later time, wayward adventurer, to hear of Grubby's exploits! Personality Grubby is a quiet and sullen orc. She has a mean streak as a result of her early orphaned status and general isolation hunting in the fields of Durotar. She is a dedicated worker first and foremost, and has utmost loyalty to the concept of the Horde, though she finds it difficult to interact with any one member among it. Beneath her hardened facade is a profound sense of grief that she has not yet managed to conquer and may never overcome. Appearance Grubby is, all things considered, a relatively attractive orc when one washes away her layers of grime and filth. Her hair is tied into a sloppy ponytail, and several crude rings dangle from her ears. She's muscular and lean for an orc of her age as a result of her rigorous day-long hunts. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Warrior Category:The Harbingers